Finn's A Super Hero
by AlphaHikari
Summary: Finn always wanted to be the hero. A songfic


_When I was a child I admired_

_A necessary hero_

_In a modern society with no morals_

_Wearing an invincible red cape_

When I was younger, I always had my older brother play super hero games with me. He would be the villain and I would fight him. It was fun while it lasted. I tried to be like any hero I knew, whether they wore a red cape or not. My brother did get tired of me sometimes, but since I wasn't hurting anyone, he didn't try to stop me.

_One, working hard to clean up garbage_

_Two, rescuing a lost kitten_

_Three, distributing kicks to bullies_

_Four, punishing thieves_

As a teenager, I did all the little things that I thought could bring justice to the world. Picking up litter, finding lost pets, beating off bullies, and stopping random criminals were just some of the things I would do daily. My friends were becoming concerned for me when I started getting into fights, but I never listened to a lot of what they had to say. As long as I won and stopped another bad guy, there was no need for them to worry. I was just helping bring justice to the world after all.

_Now, I am handing out justice_

_Just like him!_

I never saw what I did as something unnecessary or unwanted. People were praising me for my good deeds just like they did for the super heroes that I looked up to when I was little. I felt amazing!

_Leave it to me_

_I'm a super hero!_

_Even the smallest acts of evil will not be forgiven_

_After more than a thousand mortal combats_

_The conclusion I arrived at was_

_Real evil = the center of authority…!_

I guess this is where many people will say that I started heading down the wrong path in life. I disagree with that. This is where I realized what I needed to do. In order for me to get rid of all the evil in the world, I needed to take out the source. Leaders in our society molded criminals into what they are today. I just don't understand why no one else could see that. Even my brother was against what I wanted to do.

_In the greatest strategy of all time_

_The innocent citizen became sacrifices_

_But did you know?_

_This is also needed to defeat the true enemy_

During my fights, uninvolved people would get hurt. I never said that I didn't care about that, but sacrifices must be made if I'm going to destroy all evil. Once this is all over, no one else will ever get hurt again and everyone will thank me.

_I will continue_

_I'm a super hero!_

_It is time for this world to change_

"_He's mentally disturbed"; "He's a murderer"._

_The guys who yell this, they are evil!_

I've been called a lot of things in the past, but this was ridiculous. For all of my life, I have done nothing but what was best for people. Why can't they see that? There is nothing wrong with the way I think. It's this society that is wrong. I'm never going to stop trying to change it no matter what they think about me. I'm doing this for them.

_I'm a terrorist? Don't be stupid_

_Hey, where are you taking me?!_

_Everyone, the city_

_The world and you_

_I'm the great hero who protected all of you!_

They locked me away. I was told that my acts were like that of terrorism and they branded me as a traitor. There was too many of them for me to get away from when they came to get me. All my plans will go to waste now. I couldn't do it. I couldn't destroy the root of all evil. My family, my friends, everyone – I've failed them all

_The TV didn't show this kind of conclusion_

_Even though I just wanted to be like you…_

When I was little, the super heroes that I admired always came out on top. What did I do wrong? What should I have done differently? It will do me no good to think about it all now. I may not know what went wrong, but I do know that the next hero that comes along will take down the source of all evil. I know that much for sure

_I'm not crazy_

_There's no way that justice can lose_

_The hero who will succeed me_

_Will overthrow that embodiment of evil_

* * *

**So this is just what I came up with today while I was messing around on Youtube again. The song is I'm A Super Hero by Kagamine Len and I just thought of Finn the whole time I was watching it. The lyrics just fit him to me. Anyway, you guys probably know what I'm going to say, but I'll say it anyway; review and tell me what you think ^_^**


End file.
